


Brevity - Soul - Wit

by sarena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena/pseuds/sarena
Summary: A collection of drabbles and other short fics revolving around Dramione. Because Brevity is the Soul of Wit, according to Shakespeare's Hamlet ;).Potential warnings will be in the chapter notes at the beginning of each fic. For now, this collection is rated T :).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dramione Fanfiction Writers group on fb for the #FunAndFancyFreeFriday challenge which called for a fluffy drabble of exactly 100 words :D.
> 
> Do you know how hard it is to stick to 100 words? Lol. Un-betaed, too.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so grateful to have wonderful readers, so thank you all for reading, kudosing, and commenting! I hope you'll like this little short fic, as well <3.
> 
> The word “valetudinarian” was prompted in a writer group I’m in, and I just had to go and write my take on it! I couldn’t manage to fit that into my usual 100 words I do for drabbles, though ;).

 

A sliver of bright light peeked through the curtains, announcing a warm and sunny Sunday. Hermione stretched her back carefully to work out the kinks of the still-unfamiliar position she’d spent the night in.

Her… _boyfriend_ , she supposed was the correct term she should use from now on, shifted a little and grunted in his sleep, his blond hair dishevelled from the frequent turning. It had woken her up each and every time during the night, and she felt her eyes falling shut again in exhaustion. She spooned him once more, arms wrapped tightly around him.

Life was good.


	2. Lace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a prompt which the lovely HeartOfAspen gave in an fb writing group: Use a line of a song as your starting sentence. I chose The Killer’s Mr. Brightside (since I couldn’t get Whooohooo of Blur’s Song 2 to work LOL).
> 
> Exactly 100 words according to Scrivener. Unbeta-ed, so please bear with my grammar.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.

 

 

"How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss! It was only a kiss."

Harry watched her as she let the last sentence taper out, torn between a smug _Told You So_ and a soothing fake-pity-murmur. But he doubted that Hermione appreciated either of those two options, so he reached out to tug on the sparse lace of her white sleeve.

"I believe a "Yes" was involved, too."

Swinging her small handbag, she hit him with a whine. "Not helping, Harry!"

He laughed. "Come, let me walk you down the aisle. Malfoy's waiting for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm still alive! 
> 
> Sorry to all who've been waiting for something new from me. I've been incredibly busy and stressed by RL but the worst should be over, and I hope to get back to writing soon. 
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone who commented, kudosed and favourited my works! You just don't know how uplifting the notifications were! I'll try to respond in the next few days <3.


	3. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another 100-word drabble. This time, the prompt came from the DFW group on FB: You make me feel...
> 
> Unbetaed, so please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Just… no," Ron choked out, scrunching his nose at the display in front of him. "Seriously, you make me feel sick with your—" He gestured with flailing arms.  
  
Harry looked at him, then back to the snogging couple. He doubted they paid any attention to Ron, as occupied as they were with each other despite Ron's cry of outrage.  
  
Hermione—his dear friend Hermione, the ever-prudent know-it-all—was in a tight lip-lock with Malfoy, who managed to look smug even mid-kiss.  
  
Harry swore he even heard a faint wet sound, making his cock twitch.  
  
Bugger.


	4. Lilies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100-word drabbles seem to be my go-to lately ;). This one was prompted in a writing group on FB: “Lilies” and “abandoned”.
> 
> A quick look at flower meanings told me there’s more to these beautiful flowers than cemeteries;). 
> 
> Unbeta'ed, so please excuse possible errors. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione spun the bouquet of lilies in her hands, breathing in the sweet and heavy scent in the early sun of the new day. Propping her elbows on the balcony railing, she let her gaze roam over the garden. 

The hedge maze would provoke competition, the fountain in the middle of the wild, flowery arrangement would provide a needed deprive on this hot day. The scenery was abandoned now, but soon it would be filled with joy and laughter.

Familiar arms circled her waist from behind, and she felt Draco press a kiss onto her crown. "Happy thirtieth anniversary, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really big thank you to everyone who commented, kudosed and favourited my works! Your interactions with me and my writing really make my day! <3.


	5. Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much for all the great feedback you were kind enough to leave for Inked 💚💚💚! I haven't got to answering all comments on here and on FFN yet, but I'm working on it <3\. I'm really very grateful for the continued support! *hugs and kisses*
> 
> This is another fill for a prompt challenge for a 100 words drabble by ladykenz347: "It takes a very special kind of idiot to pull off what you just did."
> 
> Just a little fun piece from a while ago! Unbeta'ed and all that ;).
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"It takes a very special kind of idiot," Hermione panted, risking a glance behind her shoulder, "to pull off what you just did."

"I'm sorry, alright?" Draco replied, tugging on her hand to go faster. "I just wanted to save her from the biggest mistake of her life."

She ducked away from an exploding hex. "Pansy will have your head. And rightly so!"

"How was I supposed to know that the Weasel didn't dose her with a potion?"

She snorted. "And you couldn't have thought of anything smarter than pouring an alleged antidote all over her on her wedding day?"


	6. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An entry for a drabble challenge by ladykenz347 :). The prompt was: Beautiful, but destructive.
> 
> Unbeta'ed as all my 100-words drabbles are :).
> 
> Please excuse the bad hair job in the aesthetics. I couldn't find a blonde young woman who is the perfect mixture of Hermione and Draco, so I had to blonde up an old picture ;).
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"She's beautiful." Draco looked exceptionally proud as he watched his daughter take an offensive stance, pointing her wand at the too-cocky Potter scion.

A flurry of _Incendio_ , _Expelliarmus_ , _Stupefy_ , and other, more colourful hexes echoed through the training room. Used to these sessions, he and Potter barely flinched.

Draco shot a triumphant grin to Harry when the boy lay squarely on the floor, Rose's wand tip pressing into the soft spot below Albus' jaw. The room was in vast disarray, the observers merely protected by several layers of _Protegos_.

Wincing at the mess, Harry appraised the scenery. "But destructive."


	7. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little drabble :). The prompt was "Are you flirting or are you starting a fight?"
> 
> Unbeta'ed as all my 100-word pieces.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Draco popped another nut into his mouth, watching Pansy's face acquire a crimson shade. Standing out against Weasley's carrot-y hair, it created a contrast which could only be described as volatile. Or vomit-inducing.

"I'll end that _discussion_ ," Hermione scoffed.

He quirked an eyebrow. "That's my Saturday night entertainment you're destroying."

Leaning her head onto his shoulders, she exhaled. "But I'll suffer Ron's complaining next week."

"Alright," he conceded, and then interrupted the beginning shouting match. "Are you flirting or starting a fight?"

Two pairs of wide eyes stared at him.

"Hush now and get a room. I'll pay."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Praise and constructive criticism is very welcome :). If you find a mistake, please don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr: [o0sarena0o](https://o0sarena0o.tumblr.com/) and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can.


End file.
